


The First Year

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year means something very different when one can measure a lifespan in centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Year

In the grand scheme of things, a year didn't really mean that much. It was just four short seasons -- _nothing_ , in the life of something that lived for centuries. One year just bled right into another; whole decades had passed Jack by without him even noticing.

Watching North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny, he knew that the it was the same for them. The only dates North and Bunny paid any attention to were Christmas and Easter, their lives filled with little else but the endless preparations for their holidays. Tooth and Sandy didn't even have that much -- for them, each day was much like the last, even with Jack's attempts to break up the monotony.

Over the course of his first year as a Guardian, Jack developed a whole new understanding for _how_ Tooth could have stayed out of the field for over 400 years. Jack's scant handful of believers filled his days, and as their numbers grew, the less time he had to spend with each of them one on one. Sometimes, a small, dark part of his mind would whisper to him that someday _he_ would grow as distant from his believers as the rest of the Guardians had.

Sometimes, that whisper sounded disturbingly like Pitch.

A year was _nothing_.

To someone immortal, anyway.

 

The cake wasn't anything special, as cakes went. A sheet cake covered in blue and white frosting, with a crudely drawn snowflake on top and a shockingly pink birthday candle stuck into the middle. Jamie held it out to Jack with an expectant smile, squirming with barely suppressed excitement. Jack watched the flickering flame as he struggled to remember _what_ Jamie was celebrating. "Hey, kiddo-!"

"Happy anniversary!" Jamie juggled the cake, balancing it on one hand so he could wrap an arm around Jack in a hug.

Jack was of the opinion that Jamie gave the _best_ hugs, but he might have been just a little biased. Jack ruffled Jamie's hair, trying not to notice how much _taller_ he was, letting a grin spread over his face. "And _this_ is why you're my favorite."

**Author's Note:**

> I aint'nt dead! And neither is this glorious fandom. Happy One Year Anniversary, ROTG!


End file.
